


[LV] 與挑釁者的親密關係

by acloud0114



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: ※ Leona x Vil
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 3





	[LV] 與挑釁者的親密關係

**Author's Note:**

> ※ Leona x Vil

* * *  
這天課程全部結束之後，Vil先是確認了Epel的今日訓練狀況，然後才回到了自己在Pomefiore宿舍的房間裡，準備藉著洗浴把自己今天的煩躁解決掉，然而在打開門的那一瞬間，比不受教的後輩更不省心的傢伙就坐在自己的個人沙發上等著自己。

「Leona，我沒有聽到你要來。」  
「啊，啊啊，我剛剛才決定要來找你的。」  
「真是的，之前不是說你要來要先跟我說一聲嗎？」Vil美麗的臉龐一瞬間收不住有些猙獰的模樣，他自己清楚這一刻的模樣絕對不是「美麗」的，忍不住轉過身關上了門。  
「……過來，Vil。」  
「不要命令我，Leona。」

他不喜歡被人用命令的語氣叫著，然而做為戀人的Leona又是一個天生下來就是王子的傢伙，所以他每一句話即便沒有命令的意圖，都帶著那股不容人質疑的語氣。但Leona這樣的說話語氣，其實從頭到尾都不讓人討厭。Vil嘆了口氣，還是踏著步伐走到了Leona的面前，然後毫不意外的被這人粗壯的手臂與尾巴纏著身體。

「……說吧，你想幹嗎？」  
「我來看看自己的戀人，這有什麼問題嗎？」  
「如果你是想要跟我做愛的話，我可不要。」雖然Vil總有種微妙的嫌棄感，但不知道未什麼聽久了，總會有幾分撒嬌的氣味。「你前幾天才闖進我房間，把我弄得那麼慘。我一整夜的保養都白費工夫了，第二天還差點遲到。」  
「哪裡白費功夫了？」Leona伸手捏住了Vil精緻的臉，「毒之君的臉這麼細嫩，看來我鬧得還不夠啊。」

Pomefiore的每一個學生都精緻漂亮的像是人偶一般，尤其是寮長的Vil Schoenheit更是貌美到雌雄莫辨，美艷優雅到了每一個人都會忍不住看呆的程度，在全員都是男生的情況下，Pomefiore的寮生可以說是學校裡的偶像般，是全校最注目的存在也不為過。

「哼嗯。」Vil並不討厭被人欣賞美貌，即便是他自己覺得自己沒有那麼完美的時候。

說起來他跟Leona都不是那種正統意義上的高材生，Leona是對自己本來就無望得到東西汲汲營營，自己則是……Vil的思緒被Leona探進他衣服裡的手阻斷，那下流的撫摸著自己身軀的手掌溫度十分的適中，雖然有時候連Vil都感覺彼此比起戀人更適合「炮友」這個詞彙，但另一個層面來說，若是一個只要性的人，是不會這麼關注彼此真正的需求。  
Leona吻上了Vil的唇，嚙咬著他粉嫩的唇瓣與充滿香氣的口舌，那一身的香氣非常特別，若是一般的香味總是會讓他的鼻子很不舒服，Vil身上的香味，有時甚至會是一種毒，全看他當天心情如何。並不討厭接吻的Vil很快進入了狀況，對於Leona遊走他身驅那不規矩的手也沒多加訓斥。

「Vil，你幫我含著吧，我也幫你。」Leona一邊嚙咬著Vil那雪白的耳垂，一邊用略帶情慾的聲音說著。

Leona說這種話的時候，那口吻絕對不是那種讓人厭煩的請求，卻也不是噁心的自以為是，明明如此慵懶隨興的傢伙，漫不經心的底下，那像是要灼燒他人生命的專注，也許正是這個微妙的反差，才讓Vil對Leona的「臉」如此的中意。

「得意忘形。」

Vil拿出了張毯子，蓋在了他的床上，然而Leona也只等了這麼一下下，就把他美麗的女王撲倒在床鋪上，兩個人側躺著，然後Vil先一步地坐起身轉向Leona的下半身，他們同時扯掉了彼此的下半身褲子。這種時候Vil平常總是會囉嗦的想要洗浴，然而這一刻卻也全身燥熱的湊近了Leona那賀爾蒙強烈的地方，他捧著那看到自己總是過度興奮的性器，張口含住了前端，然後比任何人都難以想像的深含到了喉頭，一手輕揉著那後頭的軟囊。

「唔……」

他們都是男人，自然比任何人了解雄性最為受刺激且最為敏感之處，只是Vil更加徹底的做到了讓人瘋狂的作為，Leona一時之間舒服地發出了咕嚕聲，然而接下來不甘示弱的也含住了Vil那同樣顏色偏淺的性器，不大不小但很挺直，若不是被自己摘下了，Vill想必也會是很多雌性，瘋狂競逐的對象。

「嗚嗚……」

他們享受著這種舒服與競逐著誰能讓誰更享受的「利己」之爭。他們說到底本質上也就是兩個利己主義者，討厭笨蛋、討厭醜陋的東西、討厭輸……兩個人同時在對方的嘴裡射出，也不甘示弱的吞嚥了彼此那最為賀爾蒙濃厚的液體，不甘示弱的與對方接吻，這是競逐還是沉溺，有時候連他們自己也說不清。

事後，他們都擠在Vil的浴缸裡泡著澡，Vil抬眼一看，Leona正在給自家副寮長發訊息，顯然Leona今天是不準備回自己宿舍了。

「嘖。」  
「哼嗯。」

END


End file.
